


Hook Up

by Siria



Category: First Monday
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's parents pay thousands of dollars a year for him to attend one of the most respected boarding schools in New England. Solid, nineteenth century red brick buildings; solid, nineteenth century values.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Up

**1.**

Julian's parents pay thousands of dollars a year for him to attend one of the most respected boarding schools in New England. Solid, nineteenth century red brick buildings; solid, nineteenth century values.

Solid, nineteenth century bathrooms, too, with high, echoing ceilings and heavy enamel wash-basins and lukewarm water that trickles from the showerheads. They don't know about that, though, just like they don't know about the afternoon their fourteen-year-old son spent there, damp tiles under his knees, eyes closed, water staining the cloth of his trousers and Charles' cock heavy on his tongue.

Charles is stammering when he comes, and he stammers when he makes some stupid excuse and leaves Julian alone, surrounded by water and echoing tile.

**2.**

Anneke van Biers tells him she's always liked younger men, just before she drags him off into an alcove, sticks her tongue into his mouth and wraps long, tanned legs around his waist. Julian tries to tell her no, because the entirety of the Westchester Country Club and his _mother_ are at the other end of the corridor, and this is just wrong, this is very wrong, oh Jesus, her _fingernails_—

Later, she tucks him back into trousers and kisses him on the cheek and says "Oh, Tim told me to remind you that you both have that history test on Monday. Don't forget!"

Julian can't sit next to Tim in class for weeks.

**3.**

He thought that if he came into work even earlier than usual, he'd be able to avoid all human interaction and get through enough work to at least partially placate Justice Brankin. Ellie is waiting for him outside his office door, though, and there's nowhere for him to hide in this hallway. As soon as she sees him, she leaves her post and marches towards him with a predatory grin on her face, heels _click click click_-ing on the marble floor.

"Well, Julian," she says, "How does it feel to be the first law clerk to a Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court to end up on the front page of the _National Enquirer_?"

Julian stifles the urge to groan.

"Still," she says, flicking to page seven ("It's a Grand Old Party for Supreme Court Clerk in Threesome Romp!"), "Nice ass."

**4.**

Julian's head hurts when he wakes up, and he needs to use the bathroom; the sheets are tangled and dirty beneath him, and the hand palming his ass really, really doesn't belong to him.

Next to him, he hears the other guy wake up, then freeze, before carefully removing his hand. "Oh god," he groans.

"Don't," Julian says.

"Just so we're clear, this _never happe_—"

"Shut _up_, Miguel," Julian says.

**5.**

"Oh my god," the guy says, "Please tell me you mean that bow-tie in a non-ironic manner? What am I saying, of course you don't, you're a Republican, you wouldn't know irony if it bit you in the ass."

Julian is at a loss as to why he so much as let him buy him a drink, never mind bring him back to his hotel room and do what he's doing now.

He lifts his head from his arms. "Did you just _bite_ my _ass_?" he says.

"Shut up," Rodney says, "Working here."

**6.**

Still, by the second time, he thinks he might have some idea. Definitely by the fifth.


End file.
